choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (The Freshman)
Your Character is the main protagonist of ''The Freshman'', ''The Sophomore'', ''The Junior'' and ''The Senior'' series respectively. Although her default name is "Emily Day", the player can choose to name her as they wish. She is a student at Hartfeld University and later graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful, amiable and confident person. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair * Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Chris: Luxury Getaway * Chapter 1: Chris: Luxury Getaway James: Masquerade Ball * Chapter 1: James: Masquerade Ball Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date * Chapter 1: Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 7: The Talk * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 8: Misadventures in Babysitting * Chapter 9: Until We Meet Again * Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 13: California Dreaming * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 1: Rockin' Down the Highway * Chapter 2: (Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay * Chapter 3: Summer Wine * Chapter 4: Can't Buy Me Love * Chapter 5: Born to be Wild * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home * Chapter 3: Run-Around * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 8: I Want It That Way * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 10: Animal Instinct * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 12: Just Dance * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 1: Stranger Than Fanfiction * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 3: Shake it Off * Chapter 4: We Can't Stop * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 8: Bad Blood * Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me * Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain * Chapter 11: Sorry * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 7: Hooked on a Feeling * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way * Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart * Chapter 13: London Calling * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Character Personalization Face and Hair |-|The Freshman= TF Face.jpg|Face TF Hair.jpg|Hair |-|The Sophomore= TS Face.png|Face TS Hair.png|Hair TS New Hairstyles.png|New hair styles in Book 1 & 2 |-|The Junior= TJ Face.jpg|Face TJ Hair.jpg|Hair |-|The Senior= TSr Face.jpg|Face TSr Hair.jpg|Hair Outfit Choices The Freshman |-|Book 1= TF Initial Book 1.jpg|Regular clothes TF First Outing.jpg|First outing TF Rushing.jpg|Sorority rushing TF Sorority.jpg|Sorority gala TF Clubbing.jpg|Clubbing - Kaitlyn's birthday TF Ashton Dinner.jpg|Dinner with James's parents TF Dorm Party.jpg|Dorm party TF Formal.jpg|Hartfeld formal |-|Book 2= TF Initial Book 2.jpg|Regular clothes TF Cast Party.jpg|Cast party TF James's Play.jpg|James' Play outfit TF Ballet.jpg|Ballet TF Swinging 60s.jpg|Swinging 60's party TF Boat Party.jpg|Boat party |-|Book 3= TF Initial Book 3.jpg|Regular clothes TF Madisons Birthday Party.jpg|Madison's Birthday Party TFMCinPunkMakeoverLookforTFBK3.jpeg|Punk makeover TFMCinBikiniwithCoverinTFBK3.jpeg|Bikini with cover TFMCinBikiniforTFBook3.jpeg|Bikini w/ no cover TF Spring Dance.png|Spring Dance |-|Book 4= TF Initial Book 4.png|Regular clothes TF Club.png|New York clubbing outfit TF Aurora.png|Aurora music festival |-|Other Looks= TF Regular Lingerie.JPG|Regular lingerie TF Red Lacey Lingerie.JPG|Red lacey lingerie TF Sleepwear.jpg|Sleepwear Outfit Choices in Holiday Specials and Premium Dates TF Love Bites.jpg|Love Bites TF Snowed In.jpg|Snowed In TF Snowed In Lingerie.png|Snowed In Lingerie TF Dance Costume.JPG|Game of Love Dance Costume TF Game of Love.jpg|Game of Love TF Masquerade Ball.JPG|Masquerade Ball TF Luxury Getaway.JPG|Luxury Getaway TF Perfect Date.JPG|Perfect Date The Sophomore |-|Book 1= TS Initial Book 1.png|Regular outfits TS Outfits Bk1.png TS Outfits 2 Bk1.png TS Bk 1 Football.jpg|Football Jerseys TS BK 1 Outfits3.jpg|Winter Quarter Welcome Party |-|Book 2= TS Initial Outfits Bk2.png|Regular outfits TS Outfit Choices Bk2.png TS Book Reading event.jpg|Book launch event TS The Baroness outfit Murder Mystery Party.jpg|Murder Mystery Party TS Outfit gift from Becca.png|A gift from Becca TS City Council Meeting.jpg|City Council Meeting Halloween Special The Junior TJ Quirky Outfit.jpg|Quirky Outfits TJ Sexy Outfit.jpg|Sexy Outfits TJ Classy Outfit.jpg|Classy Outfits TJ Edgy Outfit.jpg|Edgy Outfits The Senior TSr Initial.jpg|Regular outfits TSr Album Party.jpg|Album Release Party TSr Barristers' Ball.png|Barristers' Ball AlternateMCinTheSeniorAtLawschoolBallOutfit.png|Alternate MC in Barristers' Ball Outfit TSr Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit AlternateMCinabikiniduringTheSenior.png|Alternate MC in Swimsuit TSr Interview.jpg|Interview TSr Punk Rock Outfit.png|Punk Rock Outfit for Music Video Tsr Red Dress.png|Red Dress TSr Graduation Dinner.jpg|Graduation Dinner TSr Graduation.png|Graduation Your Character's Article on Alpha Theta Mu Knightly_News_on_ATM.png|On Knightly News Hartfeld_Daily_on_ATM.png|On Hartfeld Daily YourCharactersArticleonATM.png|On National Times Miscellaneous AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman featuring MC & Chris The Freshman, Book 1.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 1 Cover The Freshman-Snowed In.jpg|A version of Your Character on TF: Snowed In Cover The Freshman, Book 2 - Full.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 2 Cover The Freshman, Book 3 - Full.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 3 Cover The Freshman, Book 4.png|A version of Your Character on TF Book 4 Cover The Sophomore, Book 1 - Full.png|A version of Your Character in The Sophomore Book 1 Cover The Sophomore - Hartfeld Horror Story.png|A Version of Your Character in TS Hartfeld HS Cover The Sophomore, Book 2.png|A version of Your Character in The Sophomore Book 2 Cover The Junior Book 1 Cover2.png|A version of Your Character in The Junior Book 1 Cover TheSeniorBookCoverSquareformat.png|A version Your Character on the cover of The Senior Baby Photo.png|Your Character as a baby TFMCthrowinghergraduationcapinair.jpg|MC's graduation cap thrown into the air NewicononInstaforPBasFeb.2019.png|As part of new icon for PB on social media as of Feb. 21, 2019 GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia * She is shown on the covers of The Freshman, Book 1, The Freshman, Book 2, The Freshman, Book 3, The Freshman, Book 4, The Freshman: Snowed In, The Sophomore, Book 1, The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, The Sophomore, Book 2, The Junior, Book 1, and The Senior. * While it is entirely up to the player to name her in The Freshman, from The Sophomore onwards, her default name is set to "Emily". * The default name, Emily, is of Latin origin, which means: Rival, trying to equal, excel, industrious, striving. * Her last name is not given until the beginning of Chapter 1 in The Senior. * * In The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 3, Twombly asks you what special skills you have, if you choose "I'm a star athlete!", Your Character will reveal that in high school, she played volleyball, soccer, and softball and that she also set up an intermural dodgeball league. * It is implied in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1, that had Your Character and Becca not gotten off on the wrong foot, she might have been recruited for Kappa Phi Sigma by Madison or even Becca herself. * Since Your Character's father lost his job, her family doesn't have much money, yet they seem happy. * As of February 21, 2019, she and Becca Davenport appear as the new icon on social media across their various social media sites. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1098677678331158528 * In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 15, if you have gained enough confidence for her, James will reveal to her that the National Association of Student Journalism has contacted him and that Your Character is the recipient of their coveted Lauderdale-Poulson Award. * If Your Character has been dating Chris, Kaitlyn or James since the beginning of The Freshman series, the two of you celebrate your one year anniversary in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 4. * Your character publishes her book called "The Freshman" in Chapter 5 of The Sophomore, Book 2. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, your character declares her major in English in Chapter 13. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, your love interest will ask you if you want to move in together. ** Alternatively, if Your Character is single, Zack will be the one to ask you if you want to move in together. * In The Junior, she has the same selection of love interests (6) with Kenna Rys from The Crown & The Flame series having 6 love interests. * The newspaper that publishes Your Character's article on Alpha Theta Mu depends on the number of clues on the evidence board. ** If only 2 clues have been found, the newspaper is the Knightly News. ** If 3 to 7 clues have been found, the newspaper is the Hartfeld Daily. ** If all 8 clues have been found, the newspaper is the National Times. * At the end of The Junior, Chapter 13, it is revealed that due to Your Character's exposé on Alpha Theta Mu, the folks at Vangness Magazine read her article and offered her a summer internship before her the start of her senior year. * In The Senior, this is the second main character where players get to see both the biological mother and father. ** In Chapter 1, you are able to choose her academic focus: You can choose fiction, journalism or playwriting. * In The Senior, Chapter 12, Your Character goes to London after a falling-out with either her love interest (if she has one) or Zack (if she is single). ** If she has a love interest, they will follow her to London and in Chapter 14, you are able to choose if you want them to get back together or to break up. If you choose to reconcile, you get to choose if you want her to follow her love interest to the place where they work and hence give up the job offer in London or if you want to take the job in London, her love interest will then move to London to join her. ** If she and her love interest have reconciled, her love interest will propose in Chapter 15, and it is up to you to decide if she accepts or rejects the proposal. * In The Senior, Chapter 15, Your Character receives a Bachelor in Arts degree with a major in English. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Students Category:Hartfeld University students Category:LGBT